Shego's bad day
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: Shego has to look after a baby for a while, so how will the worlds greatest thief manage that? KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**Shego's bad day: Chapter 1**

**In Drakken's lair **

Kim ducked a fire filled punch aimed at her head, as she went for a low sweep kick at the woman in a green and black cat suit, accidently letting her side vulnerable she felt a foot come into contact with her ribs that sent her flying across the room.

"Getting slow princess?" Shego taunted, she lowered her defense as she watched Kim get back up.

"Not on your life Shego." She returned the insult, as her partner/ best friend, Ron Stoppable, continued to slap fight with Shego's boss Drakken. The blue man continued to try and gain into the blonde boy's territory in order to win the slap fight, despite the childish cries coming from Ron.

Shego was about to return verbal fight but her phone went off, this was something that had never occurred in any of Kim and Shego's fights. The entire room was quite as the phone continued a heavy metal music ring tone. Shego dug into a compartment in her shins of her cat suit, she brought out an iphone, just without the apple sticker but with a green stripe in the middle.

Instead of a friendly greeting you would expect when someone picked up the phone, the receiver got a Shego greeting.

"What the fuck do you want?" she said in an angry tone, Kim was shocked at Shego's language, Shego had never sworn once in front of Kim before. "You have got to be shitting with me?" another pause "Right now?" Ron looked at Kim with a curious look, as Kim just shrugged and looked at Drakken who gave the same response. "You're a bitch ya know that? A real fucking bitch!" Shego threw the phone against the wall, as it smashed into little pieces let out a aggravated scream and stormed out the lair by blasting a whole in the wall with the green plasma that roared at her gloved hands.

"Err Drakken has Shego ever done that before?"

"Storming out while swearing? Have you met Shego? But getting a mysterious phone call then storming out? Not happened while I've been here." Kim shook her head,

"Ron let's go there's no point of us being here then, that doom thingy isn't going to work is it?" Drakken was about to comment when Kim raised an eyebrow, he quickly looked at the blue prints behind him.

"It will in about 3 weeks… stupid radioactive timer…" he mumbled scientific words under his breath.

"K then no need for us then, see ya Drakken. Wade we need a ride out… somehow I don't think the lair is going to blow up on account of lack of Shego." Kim spoke into the communicator that she held in her hand.

**In Go City**

Shego stormed into the house. A woman with dark hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, held a baby in her arms who peacefully sucked at the milk bottle in her mouth, supported by the woman's hand.

"Did you really have to call me out of work for this?" the woman smirked at Shego,

"I'm sorry sweetie did I interfere with your little play fights?"

"Fuck off mom!" Shego swore at her dumping a black gym bag on the sofa

"Ok miss tantrum, I just need you to look after Lara for a couple of days. It's for your auntie Janie, who needs to help with some medical research in Colorado."

"God does that woman ever stop getting pregnant? Ever heard of a condom?" She cursed her auntie's sex drive. Her mother chuckled at the comment,

"No clearly not, any way I need to head off to help your father get out a tomb stone under the Atlantic ocean." Shego and her mother let out a heavy sigh, at the same time they spoke

"Men." Shego only smiled not making eye contact with her mother as she took the baby girl out of the arms, "There's a list of things that you need to do, due to your… lack of experience with children, we'll put it. It needs to be fed" Shego arched her eyebrow "by you. Changed. By you. Entertained… by TV is it's only hope I guess. Oh and it needs air… fresh air. Spare clothes and nappies are on the counter, so I have to be off to catch the plane, see ya later fire fly!" she called out as she went to leave, Shego nearly dropped the baby at her mother's sudden exit,

"Wait! Why can't my brothers do this shit?"

"We need the baby alive! And if you don't I'll tell the press your name!" The woman called out while getting into the cab,

"Fucking blackmailing bitch!" Shego cursed at her mother

"Have fun!" and the taxi was gone.

Shego brought the baby up to eye level with her,

"So what do you do?" She asked the creature in her hands, only to receive baby food to be brought up on her cat suit.

She closed her eyes tightly in attempt to stop herself from throwing up or dumping it in the nearest bin. She walked into the house keeping the baby arms length away from her, Shego walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of kitchen roll and wiped the mouth removing chunks of baby food, as she then put the baby on the floor of the living room and went to go change.

When she was fully dressed she took a note that was left on the bed, first sentence _don't leave the baby alone! Not even for a minute! _Shego's eyes widened in fear at her first baby sitting mistake, sprinting back into the living room.

She was too late, the sofa had been thrown up on even more, pictures had been knocked over, the TV's remote had been snapped in two, the phone had dialed some Japanese number and the cushions had all been spread around the room. In the middle of the destruction sat Lara, who saw Shego's face go into a shocked state and let out a innocent giggle,

Shego frowned at the baby, and pretended a conversation in her head _how can you stay mad at me? Remember I'm only young… cute giggle. _Shego screamed while trying not to pull her hair out. When she did that the baby started screaming too.

Suddenly a terrible odour came across Shego's scent, "Oh holy mother of fuck! What the hell is that? Did mom by a dog and it died?" Shego put a hand across her nose to stop the powerful odor. She grabbed the list out of her pocket, the second sentence _remember to change the nappy_. "How the hell do I do that?" Shego asked herself.

Shego walked up to Lara with caution, she held her breath and picked the small creature by the arms and took it to the bathroom, she rested the baby on the bathroom floor, ripping the baby suit at the bottom half with one claw, she braced herself to what she was about to see, as the nappy came off, Shego had clearly not braced herself enough, _I'm going to be sick! _As avoided all contact with the baby, the deposit she just focused on the tooth brush that sat on the side. She picked the baby up by the arms again and put the lower half in the toilet while flushing it with her elbow, _bloody mom, bloody baby, bloddy shit. All things I hate! _Shego screamed in her mind, trying to block out Lara's own screams.

Shego, then satisfied the baby was clean, wrapped a nappy on the baby, but the tags started to confuse her. After a few more attempts to no success she sighed and grabbed the duct tape from the cupboard and started to wrap it around the baby.

"You better not do this wee deposit a lot. Or we will not be friends." Shego warned the baby while cutting the duct tape off.

She then looked at the next part on the list; _remember to feed Lara, even if she throws it all up again. _Shego was really starting to despise the idea of becoming a parent.

Shego put the innocent (ish) creature in the baby chair that was next to the table, taking a plastic bowl from the cupboard, she stared at the mushy food that sat in a glass container. She followed the instructions on the container _if only it was this easy! _She put the food in the bowl, feed the pink beaker up with water and sat it on the plastic tray that sat in front of the baby chair.

"Ok you eat that up like a good baby." Lara just pulled a frown at Shego, "Come on kid just eat the fu- nice food." At least she knew not to swear near little kids. Suddenly the bowl of food came into contact with Shego's face.

Shego's eyes were a giving the baby deathly glares, well you could only see that when the porridge had finally slid off Shego's face. This just caused Lara to laugh even more. Sighing Shego walked and grabbed some more kitchen roll to get rid of the crap on her face. She turned round to see Lara making a funny face, but this wasn't an intentional face

"No please Lara I am begging you…" Shego begged the little baby, but it was too late and a horrible odor came into contact with Shego's senses, Shego put all the windows in the house open, deciding to let the thing sit in its own crap for a while was the worst decision Shego had ever made. The cries got louder, Shego tried to blank it out the screams but her eye started to twitch as well as the plasma started to flare… taking a deep breath and counting down from 10, she went to the baby gave it a pacifier, shoved it in Lara's mouth in attempt to make it shut up. Shego sighed with relief at the silence there was in the room.

Eventually Lara fell asleep at about 2 am in the morning, after constantly hounding Shego to feed her, or give her a dummy that she had dropped on the floor. Shego walked into her room that had been pre made for her, she looked in the mirror noticing the dark eyes and bags starting to appear under her eyes, letting out a sigh she closed the door hitting the bed letting sleep take over her.

Unfortunately this didn't last long as the sound of screams awoke her and hour later.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Well that's the start of Shego's bad day, hope you like it. **

**Hope no guys were offended by the "*sigh* men" joke**


	2. The Babysitters discovery

**Shego's bad day: Chapter 2**

**3 weeks later in Drakken's lair.**

Kim and Ron snuck through the tight air vents, Kim in front and Ron at the rear. Kim looked down at a room full of henchmen having a drinking contest, rolling her forest green eyes she continued through the vents until she approached a large room, the sound of a draining monologue from Drakken was heard.

Slipping through the vent's access she landed swiftly on the floor, unlike Ron whose pants were around his ankles, and the rest of him lying flat on the floor. He let out a little groan as he sat up, looking down "oh man! Not again!" he groaned, as he pulled his pants back up.

"Ron take care of Drakken! I'll handle Shego!" Kim instructed Ron, searching franticly for the raven haired woman, her eye brows pulled into a frown as she saw Shego lying on the sofa with sun shades on and a magazine covering the lower half of Shego's face. _Strange. _Kim cautiously crept towards the woman ignoring Drakken's constant shouting at Shego to fight, but it same came to a stop when he to noticed Shego's lack of movement, Ron and Drakken walked over to Shego's body.

"Shego! Attack Kim Possible!" He tried once again; Kim gave a disapproving look to Drakken, as she pulled the magazine away from Shego's face and removed the sunglasses.

The woman looked like she hadn't slept in a year; the big dark circles under her eyes were a big hint of that. Shego was snoring very lightly. Kim couldn't help but grin from ear to ear

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping…" her face went bright red when she just ran what she had just said through her mind. Ron and Drakken stood with their jaws slack in the air "Well we all do, because… we're so vulnerable in our sleep." Kim finished off, strugling for an answer for her strange behavior towards Shego.

Drakken started to curse Shego's lack of responsibility as he threw his hands up in the air while walking to the big machine, he pulled an important looking piece of technology out of the machine and handed it to Kim, "I knew it was the wrong one, she must have made a mistake when I sent her to steal it. But don't worry I'll fix it by tomorrow, because I am the great Doctor-" he stopped by mid sentence with Kim's hand in the air as a silent protest,

"Yep we got it, Wade… do your thing."

**When Shego finally wakes up… about 5 hours later.**

Shego woke up groaning rubbing her head, and throwing the magazine away from her. Her back felt stiff from sleeping on the couch as she went to stand up Shego heard the cracks from her spine. Walking slowly to Drakkens office.

Knocking on the door, just as she opened the door, she saw the man perk up with a smile

"Good morning sleepy. I trust your sleep was comfortable by the way your back is slightly hunched?"

"Ha ha ha," she said in a flat tone, "listen D, something's come up so I need to take the rest of the afternoon off k?" she asked,

"Of course but Shego please do and get some more rest, I can practically feel how heavy your eyes are right now." Shego let out a small chuckle as she left the room and headed back to her house where she had spent the past week moving baby stuff into her own living room.

**At Shego's house**

"Gah! Stop screaming for once!" Shego was reaching the end of her tether, grabbing the fallen teddy bear she shoved it at the baby not noticing the plasma had set fire to the toy. She quickly reacted by engulfing the plasma teddy with her own and took it away again, removing the fire risk. Quite a handy trick she picked up once when she was first practicing with her powers.

Taking a heavy sigh she looked at the clock on the wall it read 8:30, taking some warm milk in a bottle she gave Lara the bottle with a relief she accepted the bottle and drank franticly at it as if it was going out of fashion. Lara then quickly fell asleep in the pram she was in; Shego carefully picked her up and placed her in the terribly assembled cot. Closing the door as quietly as she could Shego knew there was a very simple way to relieve most of the stress. Grabbing the keys to her car she headed out of the house planning a few hours away… if only it was a few hours…

**At Drakken's lair. Again. About 8 am.**

"Oh Kim Possible, now that I have the final piece I can finally launch my nuclear drill into the earth's core heating it up so much more! Mwhahah!" Drakken cried out, as he sat high up on a ledge watching as Kim and Ron run into the room. "Shego! Attack!" he cried out once more.

"Err Boss; we have a prob with Shego." A henchman said running into the room

"What is it Jack?" Drakken asked impatiently, and then realized Seamus helping Shego to walk into the room,

"Shego's a little bit-" Jack was about to say before he was interrupted by Shego

"I told you! I swear to drunk I'm not god!" she slurred while nearly falling over again, but thanks to Shamus's strong arms she remained standing. After a few seconds Shego took in a breath "that didnts come out rights whats I's meant to sayz was I'm- hic." Kim shook her head in disappointment, the one fighter who could beat Kim was now drunk out of her mind.

"Shego this is ridiculous! Try walking in a straight line then if you're not drunk." Shego went to take a step forward but then fell face first onto the floor, the smell of alcohol quickly went into Kim's senses, and Shego had passed out.

"How did this happen?" Kim asked Jack

"Well me and the guys were at the bar in downhill right? And then Shego comes down and we're like all 'oh hey Shego what you doing here? You wanna have a drink?' she seems really reluctant at first but then after a few she's like real kicking it back. And then we have this drinking contest me and the guys are all out by like the second round but she and cheater over there" he said pointing to Seamus "are still going, but what Shego doesn't know is that he's pouring it down the side of the mouth, and she's downing it down like 300 minimum! She left that bar alcohol-less." Jack finished off.

Kim sighed and looked at Ron "Something is not right." She bent down to Shego shaking her shoulder,

"Don't wanna fuck you right now." Shego slurred, Kim blinked shocked at the comment from Shego she turned round to Jack

"Erm I don't think we can tell you about that. Ya know…" he said shrinking away from Kim's gaze.

"Shego listen you need to sober up, seriously!" Ron chipped in, feeling like he wasn't saying enough. Drakken came in with a water bottle and poured it into Shego's mouth, "I am sober buffoon!" Shego slurred still

"At least she knows who's who." Kim reasoned. Rufus came running up onto Kim's shoulder holding something like Kim had seen yesterday but slightly smaller.

"But I need- gah! You think you're all that Rufus but you're not." Drakken grumbled, _so he can remember a pets name but not mine? _Ron screamed in his head.

As Kim, Ron and Rufus went to leave Kim decided to hang back a bit till she could talk to a sober Shego. Walking back through the way she came she assured Ron on her phone that she would be fine, just check on the machine fully destroyed. She saw Shego holding an ice pack to her head and mumbling something like _'hang over of a lifetime'_ Kim couldn't help but chuckle. She saw Shego get ready to leave as she approached Shego.

"Shego I know it's not really any of my business but what's happened to you? The falling asleep, the hangover, the swearing it's just not like you." Kim said, Shego turned round a black gym bag on her shoulder

"Didn't think you cared so much princess," Shego taunted while putting some gloves in her bag, and her new phone Drakken had kindly re made. Kim started to blush remembering her earlier comment,

"I do care just not in a… so the drama way." Shego just frowned at her,

"I don't get it." She said simply, "Anyway to reassure your little pumpkin brain, this was a one off thing. It won't happen again, it's just these things happen when your older." Shego said walking passed Kim while rufferling her hair "see ya later kid." She said while walking over to an Audi TT

"I'm so not a kid anymore!" Kim shouted, hurt that Shego saw her as a kid._ This is so not over, I'm going to find out one way or another._

**Near Shego's house**

Kim sat on a branch of a tree near Shego's house; she had a clear view of Shego's bedroom window, kitchen window and back garden and a bit of the front garden. It wasn't a mansion or anything but it had a simple life style around it. _This wasn't stalking, this was… research. _Kim had reasoned with herself.

A tall woman with blonde hair, a black mini skirt, blazer and a white top came into Shego's house. This made Kim very suspicious, as she took out the communicator activating the heat detector camera as she looked through to see the woman to a very hot (temperature wise!) woman, _that's Shego… so who's this woman? _ And the normal temperature woman seemed to be getting hot near Shego, _no she can't… Shego's not…_ Kim was actually too shocked for words, she refused to believe it, but looking again, Shego seemed to be pulling away. Kim got down from the tree and hid in some bushes of the opposite neighbors, deciding that this would have a better view.

She ducked down even further as the front door opened as Shego and the woman stepped out into the midnight air.

"Shego, baby you look like you haven't slept in years. What's wrong?" she said in a seductive yet caring tone.

"Shaz I think we need to take a break. No! It's not your fault." Kim struggled to see exactly what was going on, but Shego's words made it easy to guess what was happening, "it's not a permanent break up… it's just I have this baby I have to look after for a couple of days and-" Kim winced at the sound of a very hard slap,

"You need to take a break? If you can't handle a few days with a kid, how the hell could you spend your life with me?"

"Whoa there! Who the hell said anything about commitment?" Shego said, growing angry, _that was a bit harsh Shego. _Kim mentally told Shego off,

"I can't believe I thought you were the one, ya know what I'm glad we're threw!" the woman stormed away, the sound of high heels hitting the pavement. After a few minutes Kim heard Shego blow out a long whistle

"Drama queen." She said. Turning round and walking back into the house.

Kim ran through what she had just heard… _Shego's a mother? Freaky not at all Shego, but I can't shouldn't judge, she's a lesbian? Ok so are lots of evil people. Kim get your baby sitting gear!_

**Next day at Shego's house**

"I'm coming!" Shego shouted, while putting a hoddie on to at least have some sort of day clothing on apart from Pj's. Opening the door she could have fainted but her pride refused to let her, "Kim? What the hell are you doing here? And how did you know I live here…" Shego was full of questions but Kim just held out a card that Shego took and read aloud "Kim Possible babysitting service, she can do anything." Shego looked behind Kim to try and find some sort of GJ equipment, but the only thing she could see was Kim and Kim alone.

"No thanks but- watch out!" as Shego quickly pulled Kim out of the way of a potty coming down from the air, it landed and smashed to pieces, Shego let out a nervous chuckle as an innocent gurgle was heard above them, Kim looked up as a baby was leaning out the window and clapping her hands.

Kim raised her eye brow at Shego "Ok I need h-" it had been so long since she had said it her throat closed up on her for it "help." She finally managed feeling her bruised ego.

"OK, now was that so hard?" Kim teased while looking at Shego who only looked down

"You have no idea."

**Inside Shego's house**

After Shego had gotten changed into some jeans, cross checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up Kim took Shego threw the basic steps of babysitting.

"Ok Shego first of all, where are the baby wipes?" Shego gave her a blank look "ya know… the things you used to clean her arse." Shego nearly gagged at the thought of touching that death trap, "What exactly have you used to clean her?"

"Toilet flushes and kitchen roll." Kim was absolutely shocked, for someone who had younger brothers she clearly did not pay any attention to the mother.

"Ok so baby wipes is on the shopping list, nappies?" Shego smiled at this, she knew what they were.

"Yep… but the tags confused me so it was duck tape, so add more duck tape to the list." Shego implied while going under the stairs to find a pack of nappies,

"How to the tags confuse you?" Kim asked it was very simple pull one and place it on the other side,

"The creature wouldn't stay still," Shego told Kim.

"Have you ever looked after a baby before? Didn't you have dolls when you were younger?" Kim asked while going upstairs to find the uncared for baby.

"I could have but I was an outside, mud pie making, engine loving, destructive little kid." The raven woman said. As Kim saw a naked baby on the floor,

"Did you ever put clothes on this little innocent angel?"

"Pah! Innocent! Have you seen the sh- stuff that comes outta that so called 'angel' it's a freaking Nazi bomb!" Shego exclaimed at Kim, as she had been blinded by the cuteness. What freaked Shego out even more than Lara was Kim making funny faces and sound to Lara,

"Err Kim why are you doing that?" Shego inquired

"Because that's what you do to keep a baby happy. Now what's your name little sweetie? Oh aren't you just the cutest! Yes you are yes you are!"

"Kim, she's not going to say anything back to you. She's only…" Shego wasn't even how old Lara was all she knew she could do stuff, and that was bad.

"Oh Shego mother up!"

"Why the hell would I mother up?" Shego asked,

"Because she's yours! Doy." Shego scoffed at the remark

"That wee shite ain't mine! Bloody auntie Janie never heard of a condom." Kim relieved that Shego hadn't been too drunk one night, but the comment of protection still made her go red in the face

"Shego!"

"Oh I'm sorry they must not be teaching you about sex yet in school are they? Ok when a mommy and daddy love each other and want kids they hug in a special way."

"Shego. I'm 19; I know how the reproductive cycle works."

"Did they teach you about the spanking?"

"Shego…" Kim growled Shego's dirty mind seemed scary.

"OK ok… prude." Shego mumbled the last part

"What was that?" Kim asked

"Oh nothing just said… dude."

"Ha nice save." Kim said placing some clothes baby clothes on Lara; she took her down stairs to the kitchen to see if Shego at least had baby food. Luckily enough there was some but not much "baby food needs to be added to the shopping list." Kim called out.

The floor was covered in toys, ripped clothes, teddy bear stuffing, broken baby bottles, melted bottles and thrown up baby food and some 'used' nappies.

"You goanna help me clean this up? I cannot work under these conditions." Kim said in a diva tone, Shego laughed until she looked at Kim

"You're serious? That will take ages!"

"Hey quality time with the baby sitter." Shego groaned and helped get a plastic bags from the cupboard.

**An hour later**

"My back is killing me." Shego groaned, the house was now fully cleaned, all nappies were put in the bin, vomit stains had been cleaned off the walls and the house looked decent enough to sleep in. Shego and Kim sat on the sofa, as Lara watched some freak (in Shego's opinion) kid's show with people in different colored costumes.

"So Shego what's her full name?" Shego had to think for a minute

"Lara… something Go."

"When's her birthday?"

"Something's of the somethingth."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"She throws up a lot."

"So how come someone managed to get the world's greatest thief to look after a baby for a couple of weeks?"

"Greatest thief? Oh Kimmie you've fixed my bruised ego. Black mail."

"Ah." Was all Kim could say "Ya know that whatever happens in here I won't tell anyone." Kim said, trying to convince Shego to talk more to her.

"Like what would I tell you?" Kim didn't want to say it but she had to the mental pressure was killing here,

"Who was that woman I saw the other day coming out of your house?" She blurted out; Shego was a little shocked that Kimmie had been stalking her but no point hiding it now,

"Ex- Girl friend."

"So you're a…"

"Lesbian? Bi? Dyke?"

"Yeah," that was all Kim could say, after a bit of an awkward silence Kim perked up "She was a lucky woman, how did you meet her?"

"Erm GJ prison"

"Shego you player." Shego nearly spat out her drink from Kim's little comment, but she managed to retain her composure by swallowing and then laughing.

"Anyway enough about me what about you and the boys at school? Please tell me it ain't stoppable. No offence but you could do well better than him." Kim looked down

"No it's not him, and he's not as bad as you make him out to be, he's my best friend. And just best friend. Oh, and why do you presume it's a boy?" Kim wiggled her eyebrows gaining Shego's eyes to widen a bit,

"Is it a girl?" Shego asked seriously, "Cuz I think that Tara girls kinda fit… or maybe that might just be because I have a thing for blondes."

"So you want me to die my hair blonde?" Shego literally dropped her mouth; she couldn't find and part of her to move, until Kim let out a laugh

"Did you see your face? I so had you then! You were like all what-the-hell? Omg!" Kim cried out,

"Oh Jesus never to that to me again!" Looking at the clock, Kim had to tell Shego she had to leave before her parents got worried,

"Need a lift?" Shego asked kindly,

"Please and thank you, but would you mind dropping me off at the mall? Mom said she needed a new top for a conference about some medical exam." Kim said as she walked to the side of a black 700HP Mercedes. Opening the door she slid in, putting her seat belt on.

"You think you can put a baby seat in this car?"

"Can't it go in the boot?" the look in Kim's eyes said it all "never mind. Pram walking will be a joy with that wee shite." As Shego started the car and drove out a bit too fast for Kim's liking.

"You love her really." Kim said while trying to keep her stomach down from her throat, as Shego made a very late break, and then a sharp and fast turn around the block.

"Yes I love her but not in a I would do anything for you, type a way. This mall?" Shego asked

"Yep this will do," Kim quickly got out of the car "I'll see you tomorrow. Try and get those baby things please?" Kim begged for the safety of Lara.

"I can't promise I'll try but I'll try to try." Shego joked as she drove off.

_That woman_

**In the mall with Monique at Club Banana **

"Omg girl your baby sitting for Shego's niece? Omg, that is like major dayjor." (Major damage)

"IKR (I know right) but Shego's a really nice person deep down. Anyway that's not the biggest part, she's a lesie!" (Lesbian) Monique heard a squeal

"Omg! Nw! (no way!) so are you two ya know" Monique stepped a bit closer to Kim "let's get it on" she said a sing song voice

"Nw! I mean she dumped some girl just last night!" Monique gasped

"She's a playar? (player)"

"I so would not say playar, more like short relationship person."

"So you wouldn't go for her for your hearts sake? Cuz ya know the little beet (heart) is like a Club Banana exclusive manager job (very hard to get and hard to maintain.)

"But I guess I would… kinda like to try it with Shego."

"Omg girlfriend! Then you so should you guys would be the cutest couple on the street!" Monique exclaimed while putting a shirt back on the hanger

"Monique you forget. I'm straight! I think"

"The hesitation is the first step towards gayness."

"Shut – up! Gosh, I'm having a crisis! With Shego in it! It's a Shego crisis! Ya know what this means?"

"No. Kim I think this is taking it too far."

"Major make up consideration." Monique rolled her eyes, Major Make up Consideration, was something Kim and her did when there was a boy they would see a lot and make was in order to impress.

"Oh boy this is serious." Monique mumbled.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So second chapter up, Kim's got her heart set out for Shego now, but how will Shego feel? Or will this little baby cause a lot more trouble than it's worth?**

**Thanks for the reviews + faves **


	3. A henchmen's loyalty

**Shego's bad day: Chapter 3: A henchmen's loyalty **

**In Drakken's lair**

Drakken sat in chair while doodling blue prints for his next evil scheme, but a knock surprised him. The henchmen had all been taken their vacation due to it being the summer, Shego was at home hopefully getting some rest so they could take over the world, so unless his mother had gained the ability to climb a mountain, this was a surprise visitor.

Walking over to the door, he looked the guest up and down, flicking the light switch on for the room he let the guest in; she walked in with a bit of a cat walk style. She had clearly been crying since her mascara had been smudged in a watery fashion.

"So Shannon, how may I help you?" the woman started to laugh with a bit of a scream in it.

"I want you to help me kill Kim Possible." Drakken tensed up and stopped rooting through his tool box,

"That's a bit harsh don't you think? After all what has she done to you?"

"She took Shego away from me."

"She kidnapped Shego?" Drakken asked surprised that Possible would do such a thing.

"Well… emotionally yes she did. But physically no." She confessed

"I still don't follow"

"Shego's in love with her and not me." Drakken's face turned into many expressions. None of them happy.

"That traitor bitch." Drakken cursed

"I know right? She tried to blame it on having a baby to look after! And that it wasn't my fault, what sort of line is that? It was so her fault, she could have just said no." The girl huffed crossing her arms,

"Do not worry my dear, we shall have our revenge. We shall kidnap the Possible's and this so called baby." As the two started to laugh like crazy people who should be in an asylum.

**In the park.**

Kim couldn't help but look at the Shego she wished she could see every day, this still sarcastic but caring, considerate, funny and don't forget- _all right stop going on! _Kim shouted in her mind, "Kimmie you k? You're pulling faces."Shego asked.

They had taken a walk in the park since Anne and James had wanted to have a look at the baby, completely oblivious to the fact that it was a relative of Shego's. Kim looked into the deep emerald eyes that were looking back at her,

"Oh I'm fine just thinking about something Monique said to me. Just out of curiosity, what would you consider a date?" Shego raised an eyebrow and pulled her trade mark smirk.

"As long as I'm not bored or in cuffs, then I'm all good." She said it was an honest answer.

"So what about with Shannon? What dates did you go on?" Kim asked, a little worried she was breaking into Shego's personal life.

"Eh. Pity dates, just to the movies… and they were crappy chick flicks or attempts of comedy." Shego said realizing Shannon had just been a waste of time.

"So what would you call this then?" Kim asked, _shit! Why did I ask this question? Stupid mouth! I should just cut my tong out!_ Kim mentally kicked herself.

_Did she just ask what I think she just did? Oh dear. _Shego panicked in her mind, "Well I'm not in cuffs, I'm not bored, but I'm with my 'arch enemy" Shego didn't have a chance to finish. Kim's hand in the air, as soon as Shego had brought up the fact that they were enemies Kim knew it wouldn't work.

"Ya know what? Forget I asked it was just a stupid thing to say." Kim turned round and started to walk away from Shego.

The walk turned into a power walk, into a jog, into a sprint to get home as quickly as possible. Kim walked into the door, "Mom!" she called out, she just wanted to have a girl to hug and cry to. But the image in the living room soon removed the possibility that was going to happen.

Her mother, father and brothers had all been tied up and knocked out. Before she had a chance to react she felt a needle jab into leg from behind her, "Good night princess." It was a female voice, but the last thing she saw was a man in a blue lab coat holding a baby stand in front of her and laugh.

Shego walked into her house, letting out a heavy sigh. Walking into the living room and slamming down onto the sofa, she frowned. The house was way too quite, Lara couldn't be heard, and Kim's cooing voice was nonexistent. The house seemed to have a lonely present in it. Shego got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge and flicked the TV on. Relieved to finally see something other than creepy colorful things.

On the news there was a picture of the Possible family and the words missing under the picture, turning the volume up Shego leaned forward almost into the TV,

"_Well Steve it seems the entire Possible family have been kidnapped by doctor Drakken and his new apparent sidekick who has refused to be named. Drakken demands Shego as a hand over, but she hasn't been seen in about a month!" _The report said to the camera. Shego's plasma flared as the doorbell was rung.

She opened the door to see about ten henchmen at her door. All of them holding gadgets, and one holding Shego's cat suit,

"Thought you might need these. Boss." Shego was actually touched that these guys stuck by her through thick and thin.

"Guys! Get your asses in here." As she led them all into the living room as they all sat down and Shego brought them all a can of beer.

"Ok someone explain what exactly happened to make Drakken go co?" Shego asked them all; Jack was the first to speak. As usual.

"You're ex right? The bird with blonde hair? Well she basically like ratted you out to Drakken, and like exploded! He was like 'oh the traitor I should have known' he was pissed at you. He said now he's going to get his revenge on you, by like proving to the world what you really are. But none of us get that last part. Maybe he was just being crazy again or something." Jack finished off.

"What could he prove? That I'm wearing some sort of mask?"

"Donno but boss, we have to break in there and get your princess back. And we are with you all the way, no matter what." James said.

"Touching, but where is this base?" Alex came up and handed a large blue print, Shego held the rolled up blue print in one hand, setting beer down on the window ledge she took the mirror down that sat on the wall and put the blue print on the wall with the blue tack that had held pictures drawn by Lara. It showed it to be a tall building.

Shego took out a pen and a notepad from the side table, and wrote a few notes down.

"Ok first things first. Destroy anything Drakken can use to track us. Any phones, technology or whatever he gave us before." Shego said and took the phone out of her bag and quickly burnt it to ashes, as she did the same with other people's phones. "Where did you get those weapon s from?"

"GJ lent us them." Bob said innocently,

"I've trained you so well." Shego smirked, "ok second thing. You guys need to be able to fight. You've seen me and Kimmie fight so Drakken has no henchmen so he would have to resort to Drones." Going to one side of the room Shego lifted up a large box and put it in the middle of the room. Opening it up it was filled with blue prints of everything Drakken had made. Pulling one out, Shego took some more blue tack from the pack she put it up next to the base print, it showed the syntho drone body.

"Ok weak spot is practically anywhere, just puncture it. Punching will not affect it due to it being nothing but a firm liquid inside. So add a blade to your weapons." Pulling out another blue print of the bee bees "Ok the Bee bees are a far more advanced version of a terminator, with the ability to travel at sonic speeds, break or destroy anything. So don't let it get your main weapons, but they can be stopped by sonic transmitter so some 'phones' may be in order. Now in the highly likely event, if Drakken has teamed up with other enemies, Monkey's power is in the gut, and impact will stun the opponent long enough to take him or her out. Golf balls are easily avoided as they are only miniature explosions but if in direct impact soften the ball by catching it and throw it back as quickly as possible. Any questions?"

"You want us to kill anyone on this mission boss? I know you haven't since well… ya know" Jack asked, Shego pinched the bridge of her nose. This was always the hard part of telling her team to kill.

"I'm going to make this as clear as possible. Drakken has kidnapped a hero and her family. We will get her back at _any_ cost. As long as none of us die, then I'm fine. But we have to destroy all evidence of murder before the Possible's are evacuated."

"Got it Boss." They all said in unison

"Now all you guys I had a feeling I could trust every single one of you here, so that's why I had these made by a certain team Go ally." She held out a black outfit, with white stripes around the waist, ankles a v shaped at the neck, a belt to carry anything important, and to top if off was a mask with a visor that went over the eyes.

"James this is yours." They all started to line up as they got changed into the out fits Shego had kindly got them.

"Now put your normal clothes on over those so we can get to Drakken's lair with some sort of normality."

**At Drakken's lair**

Kim slowly awoke; she was tied to a wall along with the rest of her family. There was a woman standing in front of her but Kim's vision was to blurry to tell who.

"Hello princess, now we're going to have a quick lesson on 'keeping your hands to yourself." Kim felt a sudden blow to her cheek "Shego is mine." Another blow. "And besides what makes you think she would ever fall for a kid anyway." Kim had finally regained enough consciousness to speak

"Then why did she break up with you?" Kim spat realizing who this was.

"Now now Kimberly no need for such harsh words." _Drakken_

"I accepted defeat a lot. But stealing my own sidekick away from me is just a new time low."

"Why do you keep saying I stole her? I didn't even ask the woman out! And I'm straight!" Kim shouted at the two of them.

"Red-head-lesbian says what?" Drakken spoke quickly

"What?" Kim asked in confusion, as the two broke into a laughing fit.

**Getting into Drakken's lair**

Shego crept behind a syntho drone and shoved a plasma flared hand through it as it soon fell into a pile of goo Shego hid the body behind a pillar. As she crept past the rest of them, when the path was clear she signaled the guys to follow her trail with a fist in the air, the slid down from ropes that had been attached to the roof. They all huddled round Shego for the next stage of the plan,

"Ok Ben, James and Shamus take the west wing and shut down all communications. Alex, Bob and Felix take the east wing and work on security. Me, Jake and Mark we'll take on Drakken, send me the signal for when it's clear to move on Drakken, between then we'll take down any remaining drones or god knows what else is in this place. K move." As they all went into a sprint in different directions.

Shego and her team took down the vast population of drones in the facility, what shocked Shego was some of the ex- GJ agents. But she kept the mission in mind and placed a hand round their mouths and dragged her claws round their throat. Placing the body on the ground she burnt the skin through the bone till it was just a pile of ashes. _Can't leave any evidence. _Shego reminded herself. The wrist device flashed as she gave a four finger salute to the crew behind her, _time to move. _

Shego instructed her men to stand guard at the side and exits and not to come in at all. _Drakken needs to have some friends… at least in his mind._ Shego kicked the doors down; she was so ready to unleash her anger on Drakken. All the possible's had been tied to the wall and just seeing Kim tied to a wall with no one to protect her made Shego's plasma flare even more.

"Drakken you sick bastard." She swore at Drakken, who stood on a ledge above her,

"Oh harsh words Shego, but why are you blaming me you should be blaming your ex girlfriend." As if on que Shannon stepped out of the shadows in a tight henchmen outfit.

"You bitch." She spat at Shannon

"Oh baby don't say that, maybe if you play nice I might let you share Russia with me."

"Ok that's it!" Shego lunged out at the woman and quickly tore her to shreds. Just when she could see Shannon was running out of life she heard a cough from behind her, Shego turned round to see Drakken holding a gun pointed at Kim, before Kim react Shego was in front of her, Shego's body jerked. She heard Kim cried out for Shego to move but she was too late. Shego sunk onto the floor. As Drakken came down of the high ledge,

"Well I guess you can do anything. Even get me to kill my old sidekick, I don't know about you I feel pretty proud." As he pressed the gun to Kim's neck. Shego heard the faint cries in her mind, her body seemed to be begging her to sleep but she refused. Taking what little strength she had she pulled a gun out of her compartment that was strapped to her thigh she aimed it at Drakken's head.

"I'm not your fucking sidekick prick." And pulled the trigger.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**3****rd**** Chapter yah! In the same day, keep the reviews up.**


	4. So not what I wanted

**Shego's bad day: Chapter 4:**

The room was silent; the image of the fear in Drakken's eyes was stuck in Kim's mind. Drakken was now just a lifeless lump on the floor. Kim was too shocked for words, all this time Shego could have killed her, but didn't. But the explosion from the gun had removed all the doubt that Shego' wasn't a killer.

Shego let out a sigh of relief, _it's all over._ She could feel herself falling asleep but a thought made her jump up, ignoring the tremendous pain she was in, the bullet rubbing against her ribs pushing into her lungs, she ran to the room she had seen Drakken come from. Franticly searching for a cry, a squeal, and a giggle. Anything to hint the location of Lara.

Shego's heart skipped a beat at the sight of a baby on a metal table, strapped down to the table. Not a single twitch coming from her. Shego restrained the tears threatening to spill over; she ran to the body and checked for a pulse. To no avail she took the restraints off the child and table dropping them to the floor. Anger flooded through her, _that sick twisted fucking piece of shit! He killed an innocent kid! _She picked the baby in her arms and put her over her shoulder, hoping it would be the most comfortable. Going back down to the room, she burnt the chains off all the possibles' she walked out the room with a deathly silence following her, Kim watched as Shego walked past her. Her eyes weren't their normal emerald green; they were filled with hate and blood lust. Kim couldn't let Shego do what she was about to do.

"Shego you can't take them all." Kim said Shego stopped not turning to face Kim.

"Your right I can't. But I can pick them all off one by one." Shego put the pale baby on the chair, and continued to walk outside.

Kim ran outside to only be barricaded by henchmen, "Shego! Please don't do this!" She called out if Shego was still there. She could have sworn she heard the words 'Watch me'

**A year later.**

Lara had been given a funeral, Shego had shown up, just no one saw her but Kim as she was the only one looking for Shego up in the trees, or behind other tomb stones.

As soon as the day had ended, the papers were screaming about the death of Domentor (The first to face Shego's wrath.)

Then it was Monkey Fist.

Motor Ed

Killagin

Camille

All the bodies were found worse than the last. GJ prisons were very empty, no one had ever heard from Shannon again, _probably dead. _Kim thought. As she looked out her bedroom window, 20 years old today, the last villain to go was killed today. All these deaths Kim was too afraid to interfere Shego was killer and Kim was not going to put herself at risk. In all her life she had never been so scared, not jumping out of a burning building, waking up kidnapped, asking a boy out. No those were all worries. This was pure fear.

The henchmen, who had become friends of Kim's, had informed her Shego did this all in the safety of Kim, at least that's what they thought Kim thought. Kim knew Shego did this out of complete rage, filling in her revenge.

Looking to the side of her room was a picture of her, Lara and Shego, thinking it was time to pay her respect she took a pair of trainers and went to the graveyard in the west of Middleton.

Kim walked into the graveyard, pulling the zip of her hoodie up as the breeze cut through her clothes as if it was a blade in the air. A figure was at Lara's grave, it was a woman, with black jeans, and a black hoodie that covered her face. The black gave it all away but there was only one way to be sure.

Approaching the woman she pulled the hood down, revealing Shego's face, but a big scar running down her temple, and three tiny scars that went from her jaw and continued on her neck. Shego didn't even flinch with her hood being pulled down.

"You're not welcome here, not after what you've done." Kim spat, Shego's gaze not flinching from the tomb stone,

"I know" She said, her voice hoarse.

"Then go, I wanted you once. But then you did this. Did it ever occur to you that maybe if you hadn't worked for Drakken, this would never have happened?" Shego could have burnt Kim to ashes but she was fighting that urge, but a vein was pounding in Shego's temple.

"That's probably true." Kim was surprised by Shego's comment "I also wanted you, quite badly actually. Remember that day when you asked me if I would consider if it was a date? I would have said yes." Kim could have cried, punched, and screamed at Shego all in one, but she tried to keep herself in control of the situation.

Shego turned round and walked in the opposite direction but stopped and turned to Kim,

"Good bye Kim. Oh and happy birthday."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Ok people that's the forth chapter. Thank god it's not the end because I just can't end stories with unhappy endings, unless you're Drakken! **

**P.S KIGO AUTHORS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**I also did a different ending that's funny I guess**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shego's heart skipped a beat at the sight of a baby on a metal table, its restraints causing the little fingers to become a shade of purple. Not a single twitch came from Lara; Shego restrained her tears that threatened to spill. Walking slowly to the body and undid the straps, checking for a pulse she started to panic when she couldn't find one _surly Drakken's not that heartless _Shego tried to reassure herself. But pounded the table as her anger grew leaving a dent in the table. She hit her head on the table edge in attempt it was a dream.

Kim finally undid the locks on her family's chains as well as her own with the help of a hair pin she had left in. she walked into the room she had seen Shego go in, _she didn't kill Drakken with killer instinct it was pure self defense ._Kim convinced herself. She saw Shego banging her head on the table, and Lara sitting up playing with one of the shackles still attached to her ankle.

Shego felt a gentle hand rest against her bruised forehead; she looked up to see a smiling Kim

"What the fuck are you so happy at? He fucking killed her." Shego spat, Kim raised an eyebrow

"Shego what the hell are you talking about? She's perfectly fine." Shego span her head to see a smiling Lara,

"But how? She had no pulse." Shego asked, utterly confused

"Well babies grow very quickly and due to that their pulse is slow since the body is doing so many other things like developing more brain cell-"

"Yeah uhuh absolutely fascinating, well creature's fine, your fine- and I do mean f-I-I-ne, let's get out of here."

"Shego you were shot. In the lung."

"Eh if I die I'll walk it off let's go." Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego

"Shego apologize to Lara," Shego was shocked by that statement

"Apologize? What for?"

"For not showing enough caring until her life was in danger." Shego's hesitation was enough to show she could be reasoned with, through anger she kicked the desk, she left a massive hole in it.

"Kim this is ridiculous she's a baby she isn't going to under-"

"Do it," Kim cut in

"Fine… stupid pain in the ass" Shego mumbled while walking to Lara, "Lara I'm so- I'm sorry I didn't show that I cared for you." The apology was accepted with a upchuck of baby food.

"Aw you two are so cute… Shego you can keep that 'I'm so glad your ok' hug." Kim said as she started to back away from the vomit covered woman.

"Oh no! I am not suffering the whole way back alone, get back here!" Shego chased Kim through the hallway with a baby in one arm and the other to reach Kim.

**People please note this part isn't actually part of the story, it's just a **_**possible **_**ending of what**_** could **_**have happened.**


	5. Is there a doctor in the story? Final

**Shego's Bad Day: Chapter err Final: IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE STORY?**

**At Kim' s house **

Kim looked down at the letter that had slipped its way into her mail box she went over to pick it over, still living with her parents, she had organized to move out today but this letter changed her entire plans. She took a breath as she opened up.

She grinned from ear to ear at the big letters 'ACCEPTED' on her application to work with GJ in the science department. Letting out a squeal her mother came rushing in to see what all the fuss was about along with the tweebs and her father.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I GOT A JOB!" She screamed at the top of her voice as she ran around the house franticly, not even her brothers rocket's seemed to be able to catch up with her.

**Shego**

"Ok that's my part of the bargain done; now it's your turn." Shego growled as she sat at the desk, sighing Betty took a crisp clean application form from her desk,

"Ya know you didn't have to do all this just so she could have the job."

"I know. I just made it safer for her."

"But the price you had to pay. To protect Kim you lost her in the process." Shego stiffened at Kim's name.

"I lost more than her you know, I've lost my family, the love of my love, blood innocence. Must I continue?" Shego growled.

"No I guess not, so now as I have to hire you to pay off your debt, most of our prisons are almost empty. Now I guess it's just common street thugs and drug dealers from now on." Betty sighed.

"If this is Go city, I wouldn't count on that Betty."

"That's Dr. Director to you. Anyway you will be assigned as a special agent, do anything to get the job done so you get this." Betty pulled out a gun and handed to Shego, "the rest of your uniform is downstairs with Will Du. Who shall be your waiting with your new partner."

Shego took the gun and looked at her best friend; well they had been best friends at the age of 7.

"Your mom would be proud ya know?"

"Yours probably kill you."

"She'd kill me Cuz she loves me." Shego joked and walked out.

**With Kim at Global Justice Lab Department**

"Miss Possible, it is an honor to meet let alone work with you. If your could make an adhesive with just a kindergarten science set, you will be possibly the best scientist this Justice has ever had." An old man said, he was a little on the podgy side, a beard, and wore a big lab coat (As you'd expect)

"Dr. Casifer I am more than grateful I get to work with the man that invented the fast acting acid _while _canceling and alkali."

"Do quote a great hero, _no big._" He said with a smile leading Kim into the laboratory, people looking into microscopes, others taking notes. If Shego was here she would probably put something on fire just to see if scientist would put their 'study first then react' theory to the test. Kim's heart seemed to feel very heavy at the thought of the raven haired woman, she missed Shego. But she couldn't take her back because…

_Well? _

Kim couldn't actually seem to find a reason now, the killing had been done out of... now Kim wasn't even sure about Shego's reasons. She had just been… had an unknown feeling, like she didn't want to reason with anything it was like her thoughts were right and set in stone. Now she could tell how wrong she had been _oh Shego._

"Miss Possible? Are you alright? You seemed to have zoned out on me then."

"Oh sorry doctor, it's just that I was wandering… where will I be working?" Kim struggled for a question that wouldn't make him question her ability.

**Back with Shego**

Shego looked at herself in the mirror. She had black boots, black combats, and a black shirt with GJ Squad written on the back and logo on the side of her sleeve, and a white vest shown underneath. Frowning she added her style to it, un tucking the shirt, and undoing a few buttons and rolled her sleeves to her elbows. After arguing about the position of the gun holster, she had managed to wind Will Du up till he let her attach it to her thigh for 'better access.'

That was when Shego's day got worse; standing there in the corridor was monkey boy.

"Not you again," She begged who was ever up there.

"Sorry Shego, Directors orders… so err how you have been?" he asked trying to remove all awkwardness out of the room

"Freakin peachy."

Although later that day got surprisingly better, Shego got to practice being shot with a bulletproof vest on her, then got to practice being tazered, just as she thought the fun was over. Bomb defusing time! That was just the highlights the rest of it was a like a normal day with Drakken.

**Kim**

Director came into the lab as everything seemed to go a bit quieter, she rolled her good eye, then walked up to Kim's desk who was currently dissecting some sort of mouse… with three arms.

"Ahem." She coughed, as Kim's head bolted up

"Oh sorry Director, I didn't notice you. Can I help you with something?" Kim asked sweetly

"Yes, unfortunately our scientist has had to pull out of a conference meeting with Hench Co, in New York. And I was wandering if you would like to replace him?" Betty asked as if it was nothing, but Kim didn't take it at all like that.

"I would love to! But who was the poor man who had to pull out," Betty hesitated trying to remember his name

"Oh yes, it was a German man, got some sort of cold mixed up with one of his projects now he's developed the ultra cold Dr. Schfhiem, I'm terrible with German names. So I will send you the transport details tonight."

Walking out the corridor Betty walked into the training room where Ron was constantly being abused by Shego as she tried to focus him to use his monkey power. But stopped when she noticed Betty at the door, grabbing Ron's head she forced it to look at the sword in front of him, he had done it once but only under a lot of patience from his mentor.

"What's up Betty?" Shego said playfully, sighing Betty knew she was never going to get high respect from Shego

"Your head of security for scientists who are going to be staying in the hotel in New York and while their in the conference room, Stoppable you're in charge of security when their traveling to New York, transports starts tomorrow and they arrive at about 1 in the afternoon giving the nerds in S block a chance to get their big brains around the shops."

"Gog it Bets, monkey for transport I'm at hotel and conference. Simples."

**When the Nerds (scientists) arrive in New York**

Ron guided the nerds into the hotel rooms, smiling at Kim as she was in the center of the hotel. Then seeing Shego his smile grew sneaky

"What's so funny monkey boy?"

"Nothing… here's your room key I'll be back at GJ… bye!" He said he wished he could see the look on Shego's face when she entered her room. Taking the key and giving him a glare she walked into her room. It was too early in the afternoon to be awake, she threw her bag on the bed and fell onto the soft mattress, her black uniform sticking out on the white sheets, and a familiar scent came across her senses. It was only when the shower stopped that she realized it had been running. Suddenly the bathroom door opened at Kim stepped out, hair damp and her body wrapped tightly with a white towel,

"Shego! What… what the hell are you doing in my room?" The voice split through Shego's day dream, as she sat up like a bullet

"What are you talking about? This is my room."

"Then why do my keys say Room 15B?"

"So do mine."

"You're a thief you could have forged yours." Kim snapped

"Notice the uniform."

"It's both your rooms" a voice came from Shego's blackberry, fishing into her pockets Shego brought it up to see Betty, "Err care to elaborate on that my dear superior bitch?" Shego mumbled the last part

"I'm sorry Shego but all the other rooms were booked, and your post is set here due to ease of access."

"Can't we bunk pumpkin over here with one of the other nerds?"

"Hey!" Kim retorted only to be ignored but her heart fluttered at her nick name

"Sorry that's against staff policy."

"I'm part of that staff!"

"Your part of the special squad, so good day to the rest of you. Shego report back to me when you've done a head count and an area scan." Betty cut the transition; Shego's hands were tempted to burn the woman to death but that would not help her current situation.

"K Kim you heard the Cyclops, we'll sort something out later tonight." Shego said not looking up Kim; she did a scan of the area on her phone and found over 7 people on the roof tops. Putting the phone in her pocket, she took the gun and placed it into the holster on her thigh, and put a knife in her boots. Kim just stared at the weapon. Rooting round in her bag Shego then took out a very big sniper rifle, screwing a silencer at the end, clipping the scope on the top and hitting the ammo in. Shego did this with such ease as if it was a dance learned off by heart. She then clipped the strap in the gun and swung it on her back.

"Err Shego your not goanna…"

"Don't worry this time I have permission." Shego went to open the window as the sound of New York streets filled the room,

"Shego!" Kim called out as Shego pulled herself up to see Kim "be careful" Kim said, blushing. Shego gave a thumb up and let go of the windowsill Kim screamed and ran dreading to see a splattered body on the road, instead Shego was just standing looking up on the terrace,

"What are you screaming about now? Gosh you nerds will drive me crazy at this rate!" Shego shouted up to Kim, as she started t climb up the ladder that lead to the roof top of the hotel.

Kim heard 7 quite shots being made as she just stood in the middle of the room. Shego then swung herself into the room; she then took the rifle and put it in the cupboard.

"Betty we got 7 _gang members murdered" _Shego said into her phone,

"Clear on that, Will send clean up team." Shego went to walk out the room as Kim ran to try and catch up with her.

"Shego wait" Kim called out, Shego poked her head round the door frame only to have her head butted by Kim

"OW! What? Jesus princess calm down I'm not going far." Shego rubbed her head and gave Kim a hand up as she had landed on her butt.

"Ok may have ruined the mood but can we talk?" Kim asked

"Sure shoot." Shego asked, curious of what was coming up.

"About us."

"What us?"

"The us we used to have Shego. I ruined that for us. I was so stubborn I refused to believe the reason you killed those villains, I didn't even try to forgive you I was just too… I don't know." Kim could feel a waterfall coming on.

"Kim" Shego sighed "it wasn't your fault. It was mine, just because you feel bad for me since I'm working with GJ doesn't mean you have to drop your standards in love, now I have to go do a head count so I'll be with you in about five mins." Shego walked out.

_She thought I felt bad for her? And I was making that apology up? Well Shego anything's possible for a possible! _Kim declared in her mind, vowing to get Shego back.

**In the hotel room**

Shego came in later, "There's over 10 of you nerds… I'm going to lose it." She heard a laugh come from the other side of the room, as Kim got off the bed "You tired all ready?"

"No. Just testing the bed for comfortableness." Kim Said. Shego took in a deep breath and decided it was worth a shot,

"Hey I've got James covering for me now you want to head out and get some coffee or something?" Shego asked, Kim seemed to peak up

"Sure, where?"

"We're goanna go somewhere you've never been and only exists in New York. Starbucks." Shego said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

**AT STARBUCKS**

"So how'd you get a job at GJ anyway?" Kim asked sitting down in the corner of the room on a leather sofa, Shego sitting opposite her.

"My punishment for permanently emptying GJ high security prisons. But let's try and get away from that whole subject. Like how was college?" Shego asked remembering she had missed half of it,

"It was fun, met some new people, and learnt some cool stuff. Same unknown meat for lunch."

"Ah the tradition continues… of what I've heard, I dropped out on my first week of high school and never went back to education land."

"Why'd you drop out?"

"Too many fights, they threatened to kick me out or call the police." Shego laughed at the memories "The science department teacher liked me for a while, well in more than one way…" Shego and Kim both chuckled at the comment as Shego remembered what she needed to do to get 'extra credit' to pass her test. "Hey Kim?" Kim looked up from her coffee Shego hesitated a bit, "flip you for the bed tonight"

"Tails" Shego took a quarter her pocket and flipped it; before she looked at it Kim interrupted "ah! You're a thief." Rolling her eyes Shego closed her eyes and stuck her hand out at Kim taking the laugh as a bad sign. Looking at the coin, _shit._

"Enjoy the floor!"

**At the hotel that night**

Shego sat on her back on the thin carpet, with a thin blanket over her but a decent a pillow _at least my head will be fine! _Shego huffed in her mind, her emerald eyes darted to the sudden movement of the duvet,

"Get in here you big whiner!" Kim mumbled, smirking Shego hopped into the bed trying to resist the urge to snuggle up next to Kim, but Kim's words made it even harder

"Shego… I'm cold." Shego jumped at the chance and got next to Kim who turned round and snuggled under Shego's chin, as Shego stroked the red hair so it wasn't tickling her nose, she felt Kim wrap a leg round her waist as she slid her leg in between Kim's legs.

"Hey Shego?"

"Hmn?"

"I never stopped loving you."

"Me neither princess," As Shego placed her lips on Kim's soft ones.

**At GJ after the conference**

Shego and Kim sat in Betty's office as she came in and sat by her desk

"Well apart from the noise disturbance from your room, the mission went well; no threats and Hench Co will now be funding some of GJ's weapon and science division." Kim blushed at the noise disturbance part since she had been the cause.

"Oh and since you two are all cute again. There was never a Doctor Schfhiem"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ok now it's finished. Thank you for all the reviews and faves… let's just hope something will give me an idea for another kigo story. **


End file.
